Rabenda "Rei" Hanzai
Rabenda Hanzai Rei is the granddaughter of the Third Hokage, Hurizen Sarutobi. She is one of the last Hanzais in the Leaf Village. Biography Childhood Rei was born into the Hanzai Clan, a very strict clan. At the age of two, she had the Blood Tails, aka Akuma sealed inside of her. A few months after this, a group of rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist, attempted to Kidnap her and Hat, but failed. A month after that Rei’s grandfather Jison decided to start her training. When Rei was four, she met Saya and Tsubalsa while they were staying in the village before leaving on one of their trips. One day Rei followed the two to the spot where they met Orien every so often. Of course Saya noticed that Rei had followed and introduce her to Orien, who didn’t say anything bad about Rei or her clan, since she didn’t care what her father thought. Academy Rei entered the academy at the age of six and activates her kekkei for the first time. When Rei was six years of age, her cousin Hato when on a mission outside of the village and the rogue ninja group attack his team, killing his teacher and teammates and took Hato. When Hitojichi founded out he revolt against Jison. Hitojichi didn’t act alone. There were a few of the clansman that joined him. There plan was to kill everyone, but Rei and to disappeared, but Jison and Ketsueki founded out about this plan. Ketsueki took Rei and hide her where Hitojichi couldn’t find her. Jison and most of the clansman fought against Hitojichi and his man and many of them were killed. After a while, Hitojichi, Jison, Ketsueki, and Rei were all that was left. Hitojichi quickly finished off Jison and went to kill Ketsueki, but Rei got in the way, which gave her mother the advantage and she took down Hitojichi, but she was fatally injury. As Ketsueki was dying, she laid next to her daughter who was left after the killing. Ketsueki told her daughter how proud she was of her and she had high hopes for her in the future. Within seconds her mother passed, and left Rei. Rei had left her home, covered in blood and wonder the village very late at night. At this time Rei had meat her father a few times before this and knew where he lived. She walked to his house and knocked on the door. When Asuma answered and saw that she was covered in blood, he took stay to the hospital and then notified his father the Hokage who sent shinobi to where the Hanzai Compound is. Rei didn’t say a word all that night and most of the next day. When she started talking again she told them what had happened. For two months after that, Rei started doubting that she should continue in the academy, but if it hadn’t been for her friends, her father, grandfather, and her mother’s last words, Rei would have quite. Throughout the years that she was at the academy she would sneak out of the village to go looking for her cousin Hato to bring him back. Towards the end of the academy, Rei was able to convince Haru, Shigure, and Zeke to go with her to hunt Hato. She sees Hato again, but her taunts her and brings up the Blood Tails, but then he said that it was a bore with groups and leaves. Not long later shinobi from the Leaf village show up and surround them and take them back. After this Asuma takes Rei’s training seriously. A few days before graduation, Rei goes with Haru, Shigure, and Zeke to the Hidden Sand village to help Zeke get his answers. She runs into Saya, Tsubalsa, and Orien. Orien agrees to take them to the village, but to keep quiet about who they were. Kankuro meets them, while looking for Orien, He makes Rei wear a mask, hat, and sunglasses so no one would know who she was. They met Temira the next day and Rei loses her temper and uses Totarudakunesu on Temira and was taken away by Zeke’s father Shinza. She release Temira and was brought back to the village where she was punish. The day before graduation, Iruka holds a tournament at the academy and Rei beats Zeke, by using her kekkei and knocking him out, then she fights Neji and catches him in her kekkei causing him to get her with gentle fist, knocking her out and causes her to spend the night in the hospital. The next day she graduates from the academy. The day after she graduates from the academy she is assign to Team 12, along with Zeke Nokori and Suzaku Ryuichi. Personality If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. Abilities Appearence Childhood Up till Rei was four, she had kept her at chin length. After that she let her hair grow out, but she kept her bangs chin length until she was eight, then she let them grow out. She had her bangs pulled back so they won’t get in her eyes. She wore a top where the right sleeve was longer and the left sleeve was short, both sleeves are off the shoulders, and it is a dark blue color, with black shorts, and blue shoes. Academy When Rei started the academy her hair had grew out to be shoulder length, her bangs stayed the same length for two year before she let them grow out to be to a little bit pass her chin. By the time she graduates her hair reaches mid-black. She wears a strapless, black and purple, tank top with sleeve gloves starting above the elbow. Black pants and dark blue, mid calf boots. Towards the end of the academy she wears a strapless, crop top that is purple, black sleeveless, hooded jacket, purple, figure gloves. Black leggings that go to the knee. Dark blue ankle boots. Genin She hair goes down to mid-back and is pulled into a braid. Her bangs are shoulder length and they frame her eyes. She wears a strapless, crop top that is purple, black sleeveless, hooded jacket, purple, figure gloves. Black leggings that go to the knee. Dark blue ankle boots. Unusual Features She has a seal mark on the right lower part of her back that only appears when she taps into Akuma Chakra. Part 1 The day after graduation, she meat her Jounin Teacher from then on, who she found out was Anbu Black Op. Ryko Takishita test them on their teamwork, by having to get two bells from him. At first Rei thought her kekkei would work, but then Ryko place them under a genjutsu and Rei started thinking that the only way to win is to work as a team. Rei said they should try a combination move. They combine Suzaku’s Fire Rat Jutsu with Rei’s Wind Blast Jutsu, and Zeke throw paper bombs tied to kunais. Before they did the combination Rei made a clone to take the bells from Ryko. Their plan works and the clone Rei gets the bells. Ryko said that only Rei had passed, but then Rei said that it wasn’t fair since they worked together and Zeke and Suzaku agreed with her, so they all three continued. The next day they worked on Chakra control, which had them walking up trees. The night before, Rei had sneaked into her grandfather’s private library and found Ryko’s folder. The next day Rei was late to training and after finding out that they had a C-rank mission the following day. Ryko had ask Rei to stay a little bit longer, so she could use her kekkei on him. She does so for five minutes and during that time Rei watches Ryko fail at trying to do a genjutsu while under Totarudakunesu. After the five minutes Rei releases him and tells him he didn’t succussed with what he wanted to do. Then Ryko introduce Rei to Tsuji. The next day Rei went with her father to meet with his group since she didn’t have to meet with her team until noon. Asuma had Rei fight Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Ino and Choji got caught with Totarudakunesu and then Shikamaru catches her in his jutsu, but a clone Rei shows up behind him and kicks making him fall. He gives up and then Rei leaves to meet with her group. They leave for their mission with Tsuji who had a separate mission. They get the village and the merchant said he wasn’t ready, so they go and train. Ryko handed Rei the stick and had them fight to see who had it the longest. Rei and Zeke started fight each other leaving Suzaku to fix his poison so it would numb them. Suzaku beats them with the numbing poison and treats Rei’s injuries and when he starts to treat Zeke, he ended up making him pass out. They rest for the night in that village. The next they go with the merchant to deliver his spices and ran into some bandits, which Rei, Zeke, and Suzaku take care of. They continued, but stop when they run into rogue ninjas, who are Hanzais. They said that the want Lady Akuma which is the Blood Tails that is sealed within Rei. Ryko protects the three the best that he can after he catches them in a genjutsu. They break free and Ryko goes after Suiren which make Izaya go at Ryko. Rei seeing this acts quickly to keep Izaya from attacking Ryko. Ryko get’s caught in Totarudakunesu, but his sight isn’t affected because of the Sharingan. Rei quickly pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it and grabs Ryko and tells Zeke and Suzaku to grab Tsuki and the merchant and meet near the river. As she is running Ryko she realize that his sight wasn’t affect and mouths that they are going to safety, the she use a release jutsu to break Totarudakunesu. They rest for a bit before continuing the mission and finishing it. They return to the village that night. Rei is greeted by Haru, Shigure, and Kiari and she tells Shigure who were the people who killed his father. After they leaves Rei tells Zeke to meet her later for training and goes and finds her dad who is still with his team. She tells him what happened before he went to file a report on his team’s mission. Rei and Shikamaru talk a bit about the Blood Tails. The next day before Rei headed to train, she decided to go by her mother’s grave and runs into her teammate Suzaku who was visiting his parents’ graves. Rei talks to Suzaku before walking over to her mother’s grave, then she leaves and heads towards the Hanzai Compound to grab a few books, before heading to training. Once she got to training she didn’t see Ryko, but soon he threw a kunai with instruction for them. Rei and Suzaku decide to send clones out and Rei summons Kiki, which is a wolf. They started heading in the direction of Ryko. The get to the nearest training grounds where Kiki stops Rei from walking into a genjutsu trap that Ryko had set. Seeing her teammates were trap, so she pulled her Chakra Blades and let her chakra flow around them and threw them at Zeke and Suzaku. It broke Zeke out of the genjutsu who broke Suzaku. They continued on where they ran into Tsuki, Ryko’s small fox summoning. Kiki tells them where to go and stays. Rei and her teammates fight the clones and find the real Ryko who tells them that he’ll be hunting them down during training without notice. After Ryko and Suzaku leave, Rei and Zeke talk, then Rei leaves to read her books for a bit before training.